shopkins_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Popette
|only_appearance= |last_appearance= |creator(s)=Jenni Townsend |uk_voice_actor= |us_voice_actor= |uk/us_voice_actor=Abby Trott |other_voice_actors= |name=Popette |title= |nickname(s)= |gender=Female |country=Shopville |affiliation= |relative(s)= |basis=Human |arrived_in_shopville= |visited_shopville= }}Popette is one of the original Shoppies released on Oct. 1st, 2015. In August 2016, a new version of her was released with the Popette's Popcorn Stop playset. In the same month, a Lil' Shoppie version of her was released with the Happy Home playset as a part of Happy Places Season One. In Month Year, Popette was released as a Lil' Shoppie in the Movie Night Besties pack with Jessicake. In May 2019, a new version of her was released in the second wave of Party Pop Ups Shoppies as a part of Lil' Secrets Season Two. Bio Popette - A Bowl Lot A fun! Loud and lovable, if there's a camera around you'll see her head pop up! Movies are this Shoppie's life! Popette loves talking about the latest movie she's seen but her Shopkins Besties Bowl-inda and Polly Popcorn are always telling her to "keep a lid on it!" Favorite Hobby: Poppin' out the Movies! Shopkins BFF: Bowl-inda Popcorn & Polly Popcorn Favorite Place To Shop: The Cinema Popcorn Cart Personality Popette always wants everyone to know that she has a favorite movie despite her name. She speaks with a bland, monotone voice, except when the Shopkins arrive in the Maldives in the sixth series, because of her, she got emotional and almost started to cry when apologizing to Pupkin Cake. Popette's attempts at humor show that she tries to lift the spirit of the Shopkins and boost morale with good intentions, though she often comes across as somewhat dim-witted at not seeing the negative effects of her sarcasm. Appearance Popette has a hair complexion with pink lipstick and bright blue eyes. Her eyebrows are slightly darker than her platinum blonde hair, which is worn up in a very curled, puffy hair-do. Her bangs sweep to the right with a single curled strand by each ear. She wears a red headband with several pieces of popcorn, some of which has butter, a small blue bow, and a red and white bag of popcorn. Her outfit consists of a blue bodice with puffy sleeves reminiscent of a big piece of popcorn to match the lining around the bottom. At the center is a red bow. Her red and white striped tutu is lined with buttery popcorn, and she wears red shoes with a yellow heel and short matching socks. On the corner of each shoe is a blue bow. Appearances Shopkins *'Series 6' - Tiki Beach Arrival Dreams Voice Actors *Abby Trott (UK/US) *Erina Yamazaki (Japan) *Franciska Friede (Germany) *Amanda Hinojosa (Latin America) *Hanna Mönkäre (Finland) Trivia *It is possible that the version of her from the Popette's Popcorn Stop playset was originally going to made for the Chef Club wave of Shoppies. On the Shopkins Collector's Tool, none of the Shopkins from that playset are present except for Pippa Popcorn and an unreleased Shopkin, Poppy Top. They were both supposedly released in the "Popette Shoppie Pack" during Season Six. **Another fact that supports this idea is that this version of Popette has an apron like the other Chef Club Shoppies do. This version of Popette also has colored highlights in her hair, much like the other Chef Club Shoppies. *Brazilian packaging for the original version of Popette calls her Pipokátia; the word "pipoca" translates to "popcorn," and the end of her name "tia" is used to make her name resemble a common girls' name. Gallery Popette Set.jpeg|Popette toy Category:Shopkins Cartoon Characters